Communication devices allow users to communicate with each other over a call or with a text message. When a user calls to another user (recipient user) from the communication device, the recipient user may accept the call, reject the call or reject the call by sending a short message service (SMS). The call experience to the recipient user has not changed over several years.
Further, text messaging application in communication devices allows users to communicate with each other in an efficient and convenient manner. With the prevalence of text messaging application in communication devices users are interested to communicate with one another through text messaging applications.
In present day scenarios, users may not be able to accept the call but they may wish to send text messages as a response to the call instead of verbal communication. However in existing systems, the users can accept the call, reject the call or reject the call with the SMS.
Currently, Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) has identified requirements for an Enhanced Visual Call (EVC) enabler. The EVC enabler includes requirements related to enhancing the calling experience with new features in order to provide a rich user experience while initiating a call, during the call, and after placing the call. Thus, there remains a need of robust and mechanism for providing advanced service for a user to enhance calling experience.